Coca-Cola
For trivia about Coca-Cola, see Coca-Cola/Trivia. Coca-Cola is a carbonated soft drink sold in stores, restaurants, and vending machines in more than 200 countries. It is produced by The Coca-Cola Company of Atlanta, Georgia, and is often referred to simply as Coke a registered trademark of The Coca-Cola Company in the United States since March 27, 1944. Originally intended as a patent medicine when it was invented in the late 19th century by John Pemberton, Coca-Cola was bought out by businessman Asa Griggs Candler, whose marketing tactics led Coke to its dominance of the world soft-drink market throughout the 20th century. Achievements By the time of its 50th anniversary, the soft drink had reached the status of a national icon in the USA. In 1935, it was certified kosher by Atlanta Rabbi Tobias Geffen, after the company made minor changes in the sourcing of some ingredients. The longest running commercial Coca-Cola soda fountain anywhere was Atlanta's Fleeman's Pharmacy, which first opened its doors in 1914. Jack Fleeman took over the pharmacy from his father and ran it till 1995, closing it after 81 years. On July 12, 1944, the one-billionth gallon of Coca-Cola syrup was manufactured by The Coca-Cola Company. Cans of Coke first appeared in 1955. On July 5, 2005, it was revealed that Coca-Cola would resume operations in Iraq for the first time since the Arab League boycotted the company in 1968. In 2012, Coca-Cola would resume business in Burma after 60 years of absence due to US. imposed investment sanctions against the country. Coca-Cola with its partners is to invest US$5 billion in its operations in India by 2020. Different Flavors Logo Design The famous Coca-Cola logo was created by John Pemberton's bookkeeper, Frank Mason Robinson, in 1885. Robinson came up with the name and chose the logo's distinctive cursive script. The typeface used, known as Spencerian script, was developed in the mid-19th century and was the dominant form of formal handwriting in the United States during that period. Robinson also played a significant role in early Coca-Cola advertising. His promotional suggestions to Pemberton included giving away thousands of free drink coupons and plastering the city of Atlanta with publicity banners and streetcar signs. Official Site us.coca-cola.com Gallery 20190614 145408.jpg 20190614 143704.jpg|The 2017 2 Liter Contour Bottle design of Coca-Cola shown on the center left next to the Caffeine Free Variant shown the right next to the 2018 Caffeine-Free Diet Coke and Regular Diet Coke variants. 20190614 143645.jpg|The 2017 2 Liter Contour Bottle design of Coca-Cola shown on the center left next to the 2018 Caffeine Free Variant shown the right next to the 2018 Caffeine-Free Diet Coke and Regular Diet Coke variants. 20190614 144447.jpg|The 2019 2 Liter Contour Bottle design of Coca-Cola shown on the center left next to the 2017 Caffeine Free Variant shown the right next to the 2018 Caffeine-Free Diet Coke and Regular Diet Coke variants. 20190614 144423.jpg|The 2019 2 Liter Contour Bottle design of Coca-Cola shown on the center left next to the 2018 Caffeine Free Variant shown the right next to the 2018 Caffeine-Free Diet Coke and Regular Diet Coke variants. 20190614 130526.jpg|A 2017 12 Ounce Can 12 Pack Design of Coca-Cola next to the 2018 Caffeine Free Variant 20190513 125249.jpg|The 2017 2 Liter Contour Bottle design of Coca-Cola shown on the right next to the Caffeine-Free variant 20190614 143100.jpg|The 2017 2 Liter Contour Bottle design of Coca-Cola shown on the right next to the 2018 Caffeine-Free variant 20190614 143003.jpg|The 2019 2 Liter Contour Bottle design of Coca-Cola shown on the right next to the 2017 Caffeine-Free variant 20190527 174042.jpg|The 2019 2 Liter Contour Bottle design of Coca-Cola shown on the right next to the 2018 Caffeine-Free variant Classiccokeglassbottle.png Coke-Classic-and-Free2.jpg IMG 3029.JPG IMG 2954.PNG 5C5CBAC4-1C31-49FC-937F-E809B5B6E93A-2063-0000018C00818E31.jpeg 20190614_145501.jpg 20190614 150339.jpg Coca Cola Plastic Bottle.png|The 2015 20 Ounce Bottle Version of the Soda Coca-Cola Coke2.png 1006dp 06+diesel power+june 2010 baselines+coca cola can.png|A 2007 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda Cokeholiday200812ouncecan.jpg|A Holiday 2008 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda Coke2009summer12ouncecan.jpg|A Summer 2009 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda Cokebbq200912ouncecan.jpg|A 2009 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with BBQ Grill Pattern Coke2009summerstarsandstripes12ouncecan.jpg|A 2009 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Stars and Stripes Coke2009summersurfboard12ouncecan.jpg|A 2009 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Surfboards print Coke2009summerbeachball12ouncecan.jpg|A 2009 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Beach Ball Print Coke2009sunglasses12ouncecan.jpg|A 2009 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Sunglasses print Cokeholiday200912ouncecan.jpg|A Holiday 2009 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda Coke2010sailboatsummer12ouncecan.jpg|A 2010 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Sailboats print coke12ounce2010holidaycan.jpg|A Holiday 2010 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda Coke2011summer12ouncecan.jpg|A Summer 2011 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda coke201112ouncebaseballcan.jpg|A 2011 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Baseball Print coke201112ouncekitecan.jpg|A 2011 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Kites Print Coke2011holiday12ouncecan.jpg|A Holiday 2011 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda 2012coke12ouncecanbottle.jpg|A 2012 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda coke2012olympicslondon12ouncecan.jpg|A Summer 2012 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda coke2012summerolympicslondonswimming12ouncecan.jpg|A Summer 2012 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Swimmer Print cokesummerolympicstennis12ouncecan.jpg|A Summer 2012 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Tennis Player Print coke2012summerolympicslondongymnastics12ouncecan.jpg|A Summer 2012 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Gymnastic Print coke2012summerolympicsrunningguy.jpg|A Summer 2012 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with runner print coke2012summerolympicswomenssoccer12ouncecan.jpg|A Summer 2012 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Soccer Player print coke201312ouncebaseballcan.jpg|A 2013 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Baseball Print cokeholiday201312ouncecan.jpg|A Holiday 2013 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda cockeholiday201412ouncecan.jpg|A Holiday 2014 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda cokeholiday201512ouncecan.jpg|A Holiday 2015 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda cokeoriginal12ouncecan2016.jpg|A 2016 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda coke201612ouncefootballhelmetcan.jpg|A 2016 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Football Helmet print coke201612ouncefootballcan.jpg|A 2016 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Football print coke2016jersey12ouncecan.jpg|A 2016 12 Ounce Can Version of the Soda with Football Jersey Print coca-cola-original-7-5-oz-can.jpg|A 2017 7.5 Ounce Can Version of the soda coca-cola-original-12-oz-can.jpg|A 2017 12 Ounce Can Version of the soda coca-cola-original-16-oz-can.jpg|A 2017 16 Ounce Can Version of the Soda coca-cola-original-1-liter-bottle.jpg|A 2017 1 Liter Bottle Version of the soda 20191025_182227.jpg|A 2017 2 Liter Bottle Version of the Soda cokeoriginal12ouncecan2018.jpg|A 2018 12 ounce can Version of the soda cokeoriginal12ouncecan2holiday018.jpg|A Holiday 2018 12 Ounce Can Version of the soda 20190527_174607.jpg|A 2017 12 Can Pack Version of the Soda 20190117 161138.jpg|A 2019 12 Can Pack Version of the soda 20191102_175636.jpg|A Fall 2019 2 Liter Bottle Version of the Soda 20191102_175836.jpg|A Holiday 2019 20 Ounce Bottle Version of the soda 20191209 122757.jpg|A Holiday 2019 12 Ounce can Version of the Soda 20191209 122746.jpg|The 2017 12 Ounce can 35 Pack Version of the Soda 20191209 122642.jpg|A 2017 2 Liter Bottler 4 Pack Version of the Soda 20191220 163321.jpg|The 2017 7.5 Ounce Can 6 Pack Version of the Soda 20191224 144654.jpg|A Holiday 2019 7.5 Ounce Can 6 Pack Version of the soda 20191224 145817.jpg|A 2017 12 Ounce Bottle 8 Pack Version of the Soda 20191224 145539.jpg|A Holiday 2019 16.9 Ounce Bottle 6 Pack Version of the Soda 20191224 145009.jpg|A Holiday 2019 12 Ounce Can 12 Pack Version of the Soda 20191225 150203.jpg|A Fall 2019 12 Ounce Can 12 Pack Version of the Soda Category:The Flavors Category:Cola Flavors Category:Fountain Drink Category:Brown Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:International Flavors Category:Restaurants Category:Arby's Products Category:McDonald's Products Category:Sam's Club Products Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Current Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:12 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:Burger King's Products Category:Wawa's Products Category:Subway's Products Category:Wendy's Products Category:Carl's Jr. Hardee's Products